


Away From The Ocean

by ChaoticOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOwl/pseuds/ChaoticOwl
Summary: "It's been what? A year? And you still haven't have the courage to go deeper to the ocean, grow up!" I said to myself and sighed.I looked over the ocean and to the person who I treasured most, this world is chaotic, filled with unanswered questions and mysteries that no one could solve, all of these are as deep as the ocean."Akaashi, please don't push yourself too hard" he said and pouted as the night light reflected on his golden eyes."I won't"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Away From The Ocean

**_Akaashi_**  
  
November 7, 2026  
[ 21:30 ]

I don't know when it started but I've always have a fear of the ocean, just something about it makes me feel uneasy and sends shivers down my spine. I tried facing it but I always end up giving up, though I can bear 2 feet down but I can't go further.  
  
"It's your what? 50th attempt, don't force yourself too hard if you really can't" Bokuto said as he stared at the ocean as the night light reflected on it's surface, he's not even bothered to take a look on my condition right now.  
  
Every once in a week since last year, I would come at our local beach at the same time everynight to face my fear of the ocean. You might ask, why at night? Isn't that the scariest time to face one's fear? You started a year ago yet you're still a chicken?  
  
Well for me, the night is the best time to be away with a bunch of people that's crowding this place making it hard for me to do what I really want, though I know most underwater creatures start appearing at night, I still don't want to move my schedule, the night is the only time where I can spend time with Bokuto for he has school and work at day.  
  
They say everyday is a stepping stone but I think my stepping stone is still smooth making me slip and go back to what's keeping me from enjoying myself. I'm doing my best to be closer to the ocean but the more I face it, the farther it gets.  
  
"I'm not forcing myself, Bokuto, I just want this fear to be over" I said to him as I started to walk towards the shore. It looks peaceful but why do I feel so uneasy? I haven't touched the water yet. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, it's just the ocean, why am I so afraid of it? Because of the mytery hudden beneath it? Because of how huge the waves can get? Because of the fear of never knowing what's really at the floor? The fear of how humungous the creatures underneath it and the things it can do to someone? I don't really know.  
  
I exhale and opened my eyes, it's still the same, the same peaceful ocean. I walked closer and closer until the cold water touched my feet, I took deep breaths as I walked further and further, until the water reached my knees

"Akaashiiii" Bokuto whined  
  
"Yes, Bokuto?" I replied as I stood still, even though I wasn't looking at his direction, I know exactly how he is right now, sitting on the sand, face rested on his palms and elbows placed on his knees, feeling uneasy as well, he likes the ocean but he doesn't like the night, he hates it when its silent. Both of us are opposite to each other but we somehow ended up being close to each other.  
  
"If you need something just call meeeee" he said in a tired and whiny way, is he on his emo mode? I don't really want to speak for the ocean already took half of the energy I have in my body so I just nodded and proceeded to what I was doing. I pulled my shorts a little higher to prevent it from getting wet. The water is now almost my torso, my heart was pounding so fast, I've never went this far in the ocean water before, should I crouch down now? Or am I moving too fast?  
  
Being at this deep is already an achievement but I really wanted to do more. Days left until this mission turns a year old yet the achievements I've achieved are still countable through fingers. I looked at the water, it's not that clear because of the sand that's flowing with the water and it's quite hard to see if there are fishes underneath for the night light makes it hard to focus.  
  
Should I do this?  
  
I should.  
  
I held a deep breath as I lowered my body to the water until my whole body was under the water.

Achievement Unlocked!

I stayed a little longer, observing how the water flows and touches my skin. The sound of the water is as peaceful as it was on the surface, I can clearly hear the waves going this way, I can determine gow big or small it is depending on the sound it makes  
  
 _"_ _What a disgrace!"_  
  
Who said that?  
  
 _"Don't even call yourself a man if you can't even jump on a kiddie pool"_  
  
 _"You call yourself the next head of the company yet you can't even face the water!"_  
  
His voice is familiar but I can't really recall who it was but one thing is for sure, this memory is from when I was younger. I can telm because this fear of mine is so bad that I can't even jump into a kiddie pool until I reached the age of 10.  
  
The more I think about the voice, the louder the sound of the waves is, and that's when I realized I've been under the water for way too long. I shot my eyes open that it the salty sea water stung it so I quickly got up and saw that there was no waves coming, what just happened?  
  
"B-Bokuto!" I called him in a weak voice and turned around to look at him while shivering, I should've worn something thick and comfortable rather than just a swimming trunks.  
  
Before I knew it, Bokuto was on his way to me with a towel in hand, he's not even botheredtthat his sweatpants got wet, he was just walking towards me with a smile on his face. We met when we were younger through volleyball and we got closer. He's a very helpful and understanding friend of mine, the closest one I have, the one I put my whole trust on. Even though it's hard for me to understand him sometimes, we still end up understanding each other in many unexplainable ways.  
  
"How was it?" Bokuto asked as he wrapped the towel around my body and helped me walk back to the shore  
  
"I feel confused but quite happy" I started and explained to what happened while I was under the water, from how the underwater sounds to the voices I've heard. I don't really have much memories from my childhood for some reason, I really can't ask my parents about it for they're far away from me right now and even though I ask them, they wouldn't answer.  
  
"That's great Akaashi! Let's go grab some barbecue to celebrate" Koutarou cheerfully said and was about to walk to the car when I grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Bokuto, can I change first?"  
  
-  
  
November 10, 2026  
[ 04:36 ]  
  
3 days since I last went to the ocean. I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I can't sleep for some reason. The voices wouldn't come off my head, the more I think about it, the more questions come to my mind and all of it were left unanswered.

I have to know more about that, maybe that will lead me to all the answers that I need to calm myself down. I did try searching on google about hearing voices underwater but I couldn't find the right answer to satisfy myself. All of it were the same, even advanced technology couldnt find the answer to my questions, that leaves me to one and only choice, find the answers through experience and gathered knowledge.  
  
Context - Dependent Memory is the only thing that comes up when I search for the answer, though the answer doesn't really match what I really want to get, even the smallest information can be a huge help. It says here that Context-dependent memory brings ideas, skills, and experiences to mind when they're in the same context as they were when you experienced them before. When you learn something in one context, you'll more easily remember it in that same context.  
  
It may be reasonable to why I heard those voices underwater but that reason alone just doesn't make any sense. As far as I've remembered, that local beach just opened when I was 12 years old, there's no such way that I'll have a memory there, what I remembered is about kiddie pools, and I only started getting close to the ocean just last year, other than that, there are no memories that I could remember about the ocean.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense" I said to myself and sat on my bed, I looked around my room, the dim light gives me enough vision to see my room properly. Maybe there are hidden stuffs here? My parents are strict to me when I was young but as years pass by, they become less and less strict making it easier for me to go anywhere without strict rules and because of that, I started to explore the house and hid it in my room but now thinking back at it, I should've hid it in a place where no one but me could locate.  
  
I stood up and started searching my room. My parents are still on a business trip on a location that I was not allowed to know for some reason, so going out and exploring this huge chaotic house would be easy.  
  
I opened the light on my room for me to see clearly every corner and when I did, I started to look around, looking for something that can be a great connection to what I heard or to my childhood. I looked every possible corner, every cabinet, but I couldn't find anything, just a bunch of clothes and sport related stuffs. Should I proceed to the next room? I took a deep breath and walked to the hallway leading to the empty rooms.  
  
I know that they're locked but picking a lock should be easy, right? I mean, I've seen Bokuto did it a million times when he tried to escape me from my own house when ny parents lock me in and leave me and when he tries to open the door of his own house when his parents lock him out because he went home quite too late.  
  
"There should be a bobby pin here" I said to myself again and went to the room where I know there would be bobby pins and such, the living room. My mother would always remove the bobby pins off her hair when she comes home and would just leave it somewhere in the living room, so looking for one should be easy right?  
  
I went downstairs, turned on the lights and looked for a bobby pin, one should be enough to open several doors, right? The sofa has a huge gap at the corner, maybe the bobby pins fell there, I lifted the cushion and was expecting a bunch of bobby pins but what I saw was out of the ordinary. Underneath the cushion was a brown envelope, it has <span;>controversial stamped on it. My heart started to beat faster as thoughts started flooding my mind. Are my parents doing something illegal? If so, what is it?

I was about to open the envelope when someone covered my mouth and dragged me outside. What is happening? I tried fighting but this person's too strong that I can't escape from his grip, such a strong grip from small hands, small? No, no, it can't be...  
  
We arrived outside the house, while the person was dragging me, I took the time to hide the envelope underneath my shirt and tucked it in my pajamas to prevent it from slipping out. Not only that this man's hand is small but his man's scent is quite familiar too. He dragged me to our garden and let of me when we reached the bushy area. I was in utter shock when I saw who was the person in front of me  
  
"B-Bokuto?" I said but he placed a finger on my mouth indicating me to shut up. He loves to play pranks on me, especially when he's bored late at night because for him, my reactions are always priceless and the best to look at when scared or surprised, but this time, it's different. I can tell from his expression that there's something serious going on. He looks scared and nervous, Koutarou is not a good actor making it easy for me to know his feelings and I've wuite mastered it for he is my only friend.  
  
"An intruder!" Someone yelled, who was that?  
  
"Guard all areas, make sure they can't escape this place!" Are they talking about us? The sun started to rise making the garden to look colorful and filled with life, I really love this garden but I doubt about it now, who knows what secrets are hidden in here?  
  
"The sun's rising, let's take this time to run and escape" Bokuto whispered to me and I just nodded, I feel so nervous that I can't think and talk properly now. Bokuto held my hand and he started counting to 5. While he was counting, I prepared myself to run, Koutarou knows this house well as much as I do so we both know that there's an escape door in the garden that leads to the ocean... oh no... the ocean? I was about to talk to Bokuto but he reached 5 and now we're running. This is bad.  
  
I did my best to stay silent, though I do sports, I'm still not that strong to be able to keep up with Koutarou's energy. He runs way too fast for he's been jogging daily in this time of the day, I join him sometimes but I just walk behind him whenever I feel like fainting. I don't have that much stamina but I'm doung my best to support Bokuto in every way possible, the same say he does to me.  
  
"Tired?" He whispered while running but I just shook my head to a no, I don't have time to complain, I have to focus. I did my best and keep up with Bokuto's pace until we reached the escape door, Bokuto opened it but it made a huge noise for it was made of metal, can someone even escape in a peaceful manner when the door is made of rusted metal?  
  
"I found them!" One if the people chasing screamed  
  
"Everyone! Surround them!" Another one screamed, I looked back and was surprised to what I saw, it was a bunch of normal looking civilians, with guns? All my life, I though I was finally away from my parent's strict rules, but it was the exact opposite? Why do they want to keep me out of the world so bad? They slowly walked towards us, preparing to pull the trigger of their guns. Is my life going to end like this?  
  
"Akaashi Keiji!" I heard Bokuto screamed my name and I looker back to him "let's go." He added but his voice got a little softer and he smiled. The heck is he smiling for? Can't he see that anytime now we could have a bullet anywhere in our body?  
  
He pulled me out of the house, and closed the metal door as fast as possible and I helped him and as we close it, gunshots were all over the place, but the bullets stopped on the door, what a relief  
  
"They escaped! Gather at the back!" I heard one of then screamed, I think they'll gather here, but it takes a lot of time to come hers for this house was located at the edge of a cliff. Oh shit, now what? I cant possible go out there in the ocean  
  
"Bokuto, there must be any other way, right?" I nervously asked  
  
"As much as I wanted to comfort you Akaashi but sadly there's none, if we think of any plan to escape, we would be surrounded by those people anytime now. If you're thinking of going back inside, do you think it's going to be safer? No. They probably left someone to guard that place and ready to shoot us anytime plus there's a sniper positioned just at the roof of your house, they probably have a signal for him to shoot us, if we let them see us escape and jump down to the boat, they'll probably shoot us with that, but if we escape now, our chances of being safe and uninjured is much higher. This is the only way" he explained. How the heck? That's the smartest thing I've heard from this idiot.  
  
I took a glance at the ocean, the sunrise and the sea looks peaceful yet fear starts to run up my spine. I know that this is the only way but my fear from the ocean is still there, I can't just jump off this cliff and land on the boat like it's nothing, a fear is something that no one can escape easily, well, for me.  
  
It's to live or to die in this messy world we are all in. I want to escape this place and be completely free but for that to happen, I have to choose the right thing, and that is to escape this world with Bokuto.  
  
"Calm down, Keiji" I said to myself and tighten my grip to Bokuto's hand "Bokuto, let's go" I added and closed my eyes as Koutarou guided me. We walked slowly as I felt his warm arms wrapped around me  
  
"On 3" he said and started counting, he slowly counted for me to calm myself down, I trust him more than anyone in this world so I know that we'll land on the boat safely. We jumped the moment he said three. I felt the cold ocean breeze hit my body and all of a sudden, memories hit my mind  
  
 _"This is your new home, Akaashi" Mother said as she guided me inside the huge house, new? But I've always lived here since I'm an infant._  
  
 _"Would you like some cookies?" Father asked as he placed cookies on the table. What is happening? I looked around, this is the exact same thing as our house, what do they mean new? Am I missing something?_  
  
 _"He's still not talking?"_  
  
 _"Maybe the chip is still adapting to the environment"_  
  
 _What are they talking about? What does a chip have to do with talking? I watched them as they hid a brown envelope underneath the cushion of the sofa._  
  
 _"Don't let your guard down, his memories are still vivid so it might take time"_  
  
 _Mother was about to say something when_  
  
 _"Freeze!"_  
  
"Akaashi! Akaashiiii!" I shot my eyes open and saw Bokuto who was shaking me nonstop. Our eyes met and I smiled "Are you okay? You passed out since we jumped off the cliff, I was so worried that I started the engine right away and drove off" he explained

I sat up and looked at the surroundings, the house was far far away, it's almost a centimeter small, did I pass out that long? I tried standing up but the boat started to sway left to right and vise versa, I think I should just stay put. We're in the middle of the ocean and I would be lying if I said I am completely fine. Bokuto looked at me, checking if I was okay or not but I just replied with a nod or shook my head.  
  
"Where are we heading?" I asked him but my voice is quite low for some reason, maybe because of fear?  
  
"I don't know, really, I just started the engine and the boat went straight to nowhere, all I think about is that I have to keep you safe and away from them. They started shooting the moment we landed but good thing we escaped right away" he explained as he pointed to the parts of the engine from where he clicked to how he manipulated the boat. He can be dumb and smart at the same time and I don't really know anymore.  
  
[ 12:04 ]  
  
I cuddled with Bokuto since I got back my consciousness, I don't feel safe having my back all faced to the open ocean so I asked if I could cuddle with him, he's quite confused but he gladly agreed. We've been silent for quite a long time now, no one wants to break the ice, each of us is comfortable, I really wanted to talk to Bokuto about the envelope I found underneath the sofa cushion but my voice won't come out. We haven't eaten anything since we rode this boat, there are food stored here but we don't feel any hunger at all.  
  
My body is still shivering and nervous because of the sea but I just close my eyes or look down to Bokuto and I's hands that are currently interwined and it somehow made me feel safe. He's always there to give me comfort, when I feel sad, when I need a shoulder to cry on, when I feel nervous before or during a match. I am so thankful to have him in my life, no words can ever explain it.  
  
"B-Boku-" I started speaking but then I was cut off for he started too  
  
"I was jogging down the street near your house because I saw a bunch of owls near there. Just 30 minutes later, I saw people gathering at your gate, I thought ut was just nothing but then they all started screaming about some file then they pulled out some weapons. I know that you're still awake because I texted you before I went for a jog then you left me on read, how rude, so I got inside and then this happened" he stated. He's quite talkative today, isn't he? Oh wait. He's always talkative.  
  
"Do you, by chance, know anything about this file they're talking about?" He asked. I looked over at him and he was looking at me and smiled, a gentle one.  
  
"U-uh... before y-you pulled me o-out of the house, I happen to b-be staring at this" I stuttered, my fear getting bigger and bigger the more we are surrounded by water. I shakily pulled the envelope out of out my shirt and showed it to Bokuto who looks surprised. He accepted it and looked at me with his eyes, asking for permission if he can open it or no and I just nodded, our hands let go of each other and he wrapped one of his arms around me and reached out to his other hand, you can imagine it, to open the envelope, in this way, I can clearly see what's inside of it.  
  
Bokuto pulled out a piece of newspaper, more like a headline that has been ripped open, my eyes widen upon seeing what was on the paper  
  
 **Akaashi Keiji, the first ever heartless human!**  
  
"Wh-what does this mean?" I nervously asked and looked at Bokuto, who seem calm? Does he know something that I don't? Bokuto let me hold the paper so that it won't fly to the water and for him to pull more of what's inside the envelope. The next piece was a paper folded into two, both sides has content in it so Bokuto unfolded it and we started reading it  
  
-  
  
 **Heart on a Chip Project**  
  
Name of Client : Akaashi Keiji  
Date of Birth: December 5, 2009  
Age : 5  
  
Cause of Death : Drowning  
Date of Death : December 4, 2014  
  
Chip Implanted : December 5, 2014  
Location : Pectoralis Major ( Chest )  
Time Implanted : 21:30  
  
Coma lasted : 30 days  
  
 _-_ _ **Akaashi Keiji,**_ _under ther supervision of_ ** _Dr. Taketoga Koutarou_ ,** _has his heart that has stopped on beating and replaced for a chip called the Heart on a Chip. The first ever heartless human in this world. Through thorough and proper research, doctors from around the world studied together to create a chip that can make the dead back into living._  
  
 _The tiny sensor is placed in the pulmonary artery between the heart and lungs where it monitors changes in blood pressure. The CardioMEMS sensor HF System is wireless and can alert doctors to any decline in a patient's condition._  
  
Side Effects :  
  
-  
  
I don't have a heart? How did this even happen? I couldn't even confirm if this is real or not for the side effects were ripped off and some parts on the back were filled with scribbles. Then I suddenly remembered about what I looked up on google just hours ago, I now get why I get the same effects as people who experience Context Dependent Memory. I looked back to the paper and looked exactly to where some words were on bold.  
  
Taketoga Koutarou...  
  
My eyes widen upon realization and I looked over Bokuto, who was also in shock  
  
"D-did you know a-about this?" I asked, my heart or so called heart, started to pound even faster, is this all real? I looked once again and saw that they were signed by my parents, everything is scribbled except for my parents' signature  
  
"I'm not close with my parents, you know that, Akaashi. But my Mother did mention something to me before, she said to take care of you for Father might get you and make a fortune out of you. At first I wasn't really sure of what she was saying but as I read this, everything started to make sense" Bokuto coldly said "oh look! Another paper!" His voice tone changed as he pulled another paper out of the paper, what he got is a ripped page of what seemed like a journal.  
  
-  
  
 **Akaashi Keiji records**  
 **( Year 2015 )**  
  
> December 5, 2014 - January 26, 2015  
  
\----- Coma  
  
> January 29, 2015  
  
\----- He seems normal but he wouldn't talk nor eat but he loves to look at the ocean.  
  
> February 7, 2015  
  
\----- Heartbeat is normal but he only eats cookies and beans, other than that, he wouldn't eat any.  
  
> February 25, 2015  
  
\----- He still wouldn't talk but his heart keeps beating faster when he starts seeing the ocean.  
  
> March 4, 2015  
  
\----- He started fearing the ocean, talks only short words and would eat vegetables now.  
  
> March 29, 2015  
  
\----- His heartbeat goes all the way up when faced into large bodies of water  
  
> April 8, 2015  
  
\----- Parents died.  
  
-  
  
That's all in the paper. There's no reason written as to how or why my parents died but is this also the same time as the memory I saw hours ago? If so, I have to tell Bokuto  
  
"Y-you know? I had a crazy dream earlier, B-Bokuto" I said. My fear still wouldn't go off but I calmed down a bit now so I can talk quite properly.  
  
"Mind telling me what your dream was?" Bokuto asked with stars in his eyes, just by those eyes, you can tell he's excited, I really couldn't keep up with his sudden mood changes sometimes, he's just so unpredictable, and that's what I like about him. I sighed and smiled back at him. I leaned my head on his collar and smelled his scent, he's using his favorite cologne, why is he putting one when he's just headed to a jog? God he's so extra.  
  
"W-well, all I remembered is that M-Mother and Father were in front of me telling me it was our n-new house when i-it was the exact same, I really couldn't understand them, w-why are they telling me that it was n-new? Then suddenly, they started giving me cookies, then asking why I wouldn't t-talk. I just listened then they started talking about a chip... m-maybe what they're talking about is the chip implanted in me. They were about to talk again when someone shouted freeze!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks and Bokuto wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"If that's the case then, who are those people that I call parents today?" I asked to myself and Bokuto. "Are they fakes to hide one's secret that killed my real parents? Or what if they were also dead like me and has a chip in their hearts? I mean, their faces a-are exactky same as the one in the dream or -" I said in a rush, now filled with nervousness but was cut off by the man hugging me.  
  
"Shh... that's alright, I'm here, I wouldn't leave you" Bokuto assured and hugged me tighter. He then let ne hold the papers he have in hand and grabbed the last piece inside the envelope, it was a paper folded into 3 with my name written on top of it  
  
 _To Akaashi_  
  
"Do you want me to read or you want to read it alone?" Bokuto asked  
  
"Let's read it together" I said and he nodded and opened the paper  
  
We were about to read it when "Freeze!" Someone shouted from a distance. We're found? I looked over Bokuto who now has a blanket in hand, what is he planning?  
  
"Akaashi, listen, my father is in that boat, please hide while I talk to them. Have this envelope with you and hide, I'll buy you time" Bokuto explained  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, just listen, please..." he pleaded, eyes now filled with tears, same goes to me. I just nodded and hugged him for a short while then I hid. There's a small storage near where I am right now, I slowly made my way there and covered the top with the blanket that Bokuto gave me.  
  
"Bokuto Koutarou! This is the police, hand over Akaashi Keiji, we won't use force but if you resist, we will shoot" I heard a policeman said through a megaphone. How did they find us?  
  
"The man you're talking about, Akaashi Keiji is not with me, please leave me alone"  
  
"People near his house said you went inside the Keiji Mansion at dawn and loud noises were heard after you came in, is that true?"  
  
"Yes! People with guns started invading their house anf was about to save my friend but he was nowhere to be found in the said mansion. Those people started attacking me so I escaped" he lied but not gonna lie, he's a better liar than me, he's got all the prssure but he still came up with a good reason. I really hope they take the bait.  
  
"Please come with us, we'll need to observe the boat you're using- let me handle this" the policeman started but was stopped by someone. His voice is kind of familiar but I couldn't put a finger to who it was. It's been long since I've heard that voice to the point that I forgot who it was. The voice sounded calm but also intimidating.  
  
"Son" oh shit, it's Bokuto's father, Taketoga. "Please stop this nonsense and tell us the truth. We won't hurt you" he said in a calm tone  
  
"That's not what you said when you used your own sister as a guinea pig for your shitty Heart in A Chip project" Bokuto said in an aggressive tons. He's angry, oh no. He tends to spit out things that shouldn't be said when he's mad, this is bad.  
  
"And what proof do you have to prove that statement of yours?" His father said, his voice now turning into an aggressive one. Double bad.  
  
"The papers I have in hand are proofs that are enough for you to be fired in your so called professional job."  
  
"Get me close to that shit of a boat" I heard Bokuto's father screamed. Oh no, oh no. At this rate, we will be caught and then Bokuto and his father will fight and then I will be taken away from Bokuto. I have to think of a plan. The fear is still there and the afternoon breeze of the sea makes me feel nauseous but if I don't think of a move, worse things will happen to Bokuto espcially that he lied to the police. I have to be brave, the only thing we can do is jump off this boat. The engine stopped a while ago due to how old it was so there's no way er can escape them through just rowing. I took a small glance at Bokuto and judging from his eyes he is clearly still mad.  
  
"Bokuto..." I called him in a small voice, he didn't move but I know that he is listening. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, this is just like nights ago, when I put my head underneath the water. nothing will happen, Bokuto is with me. He is with me.  
  
 _"Hey you! What's your name?" A guy with a hair that almost resembles an owl with strips and golden eyes asked me. It's my first time in this beach and wanted to explore it from afar that's why I'm only walking and exploring it near the road._  
  
 _"Uh... Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji" I replied with no energy. Communicating is the least thing I like to do and I'm also not used to talking to new people when my parents aren't around me, but I don't want to be rude to this guys, I can tell that we're almost the same age just by looking at his appearance_  
  
 _"I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Wanna play volleyball?" He invited. Volleyball? I've heard that sport a couple of times from my Mother's story but i haven't actually tried it, I only do the sports that needs one person to do so because as said, communicating is the least thing I'd do. There's nothing wrong in trying, I guess..._  
  
 _"S-sure, but I'm not really familiar with it" I said but he just ignored it and grabbed me by my wrist and we crossed the street together and before I knew it, we were in a gym, playing volleyball_  
  
 _"Akaashi - kun, not like that but more like this" Bokuto explained as he positioned himself the way a setter would, he's not really good at explaining with words but I can get what he's saying through his actions._  
  
 _"Ok but please stop calling me Akasshi - kun, it's weird." I said and was about to position myself when he suddenly went silent, did I say something to offend him? I just said to stop calling me Akaashi - kun, that's all, no more, no less._  
  
 _"Bokuto, are you okay?" I asked as I approached him who was now facing the corner._  
  
 _"Akaashi-kun. Akaashi-kun. Akaashi-kun" he said those repeatedly, okay now he's getting creepy, should I leave him? No, I might hurt him more and I don't want that to happen, I might trouble my parents "It sounds so good though but if you don't want me to call you Akaashi-kun, I'll call you Keiji instead" he said and faced me as tears rolled down his face while he jumped with joy._  
  
 _Akaashi is fine, thank you" I said but he then turned around the corner and after a minute he faced me again, now the tears are wiped off his face and his smile got even wider_  
  
 _"Okay, well, Akaashi, send some tosses to me!" He said and waved his hand in the air, indicating that he wants tosses high and beautiful_  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at Bokuto once again, if its isn't for him, I would still be far from the ocean, if it isn't for him, I wouldn't be playing and enjoying volleyball, if it isn't for him, I would have no one right now. He means so much to me and I'm willing to do anything to be with him always. I'll do it. I'll fucking do it!  
  
I stood up and ran to Bokuto, with a split second, I was able to hug him as tight as I can and with all the force that I have, I pushed the both of us to the water. We both held our breath. I died before because I drowned, and I die today because I drowned again. What a stupid way of dying. I opened my eyes but the moment I opened it, I see nothing, heck I don't even feel Bokuto beside me anymore. Please don't end it right here, there are still so many unanswered questions that I want to ask,the voice, the beach, my parents, everything!

  
What is happening?  
  
I felt tears from my eyes as memories I never knew I had started flashing in front of me. I didn't know it would be so soon, I still want to thank him for everything, atleast please make Bokuto happy and in peace, please keep him safe.  
  
Thank you, Bokuto Koutarou.  
  
 ** _Bokuto_**  
  
November 10, 2029  
[ 7:06 ]

"Hey Akaashi! How's life? You know I had the best day ever! You wouldn't believe what happened, I won the lottery! It's you isn't it? You cheated to make me win! Haha how cheeky of you Keiji!" I said and laughed.  
  
I miss you daily, Akaashi, so much.  
  
"How long has it been? 3 years? That long already? Gosh I feel like it's just yesterday that we had a little swim with the dolphins and we had a little boat ride to nowhere. I really hope to see you one more time, just for one last toss from you, last night beach adventure, last picnic with you on our favorite spot in school, one last everything with you" I said to the tombstone I am facing right now as tears fell from my eyes  
  
 **Akaashi Keiji**  
 **December 5, 2009 - November 10, 2026**  
  
I couldn't forgive my father after what he did to my one and only best friend.  
  
 _"We did it Akaashi! We're safe now!" I cheerfully said as we arrived to an island not far from where we jumped off. I was expecting a cold response from the guy I was carrying but there's none. I looked over and I couldn't believe it. Akaashi's pale, so pale that he looks dead for years. What happened? Did I miss something?_  
  
 _"Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashiiiii!" I said as I started sobbing and crying hard. Why does it have to be him?_  
  
 _"You're such a fool, why did you jump? You should've let me handle the situation, you don't have to fight for me, why?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping for something to happen. I screamed and screamed until there's no voice left in me so I cried. This world is so cruel, what did Akaashi do to deserve this pain?_  
  
 _While crying, I heard the sound of a boat engine coming this way, are we going to be saved? I look to the direction to where the sound came from, but all the hope that I have faded in a blink of an eye, the boat coming this way, is the same boat Father is on. How the heck did they know where we are? Is there some tracker implated - maybe the chip implanted to Akaashi serves as a tracker..._  
  
 _How dare they use Akaashi as an object, don't tell me that stupud chip is also used to record his daily doings. Oh God why do people like them exist? My blood boiled upon imagining what disturbing things Father might have done to other innocent people._  
  
 _"Bokuto, hand over the body, now" I heard someone shouted and judging from how deep the voice is, I can tell that it's my father. Shit, where do I hide? I can't just give up Akaashi after -who knows how long - swimming so far. I hate this life but there's no way that I can hide properly in time. Akaashi's body can be located through that chip, I'll lost them._  
  
 _"Akaashi, I'm sorry, but I have to separate you from me. I promise to come back for you" I said as I placed Akaashi in the middle of the forest. Knowing father, he'll go to the body first and would deal with me later. There are almost 4 people going after us, there's no way I can outrun them. I went around the forest, looking for a place to hife so that I can guard Akaashi and when they come near, I'll carry him again up to the tree so that when father checks the location, he'll see the same location as the last time he checked without noticing I hid him._  
  
I _'m not really good with words so I'll just stay silent._  
  
 _"Bokuto! Please, stop this mess. Hand over Akaashi now, we won't do anything to the both of you. I'll give Akaashi a proper burial and I'll give you all of his important belongings to keep, here, I have the things in the envelope. I'll give it to you, just hand over Akaashi" he started "I know you're confused and I'll tell you everything I know, just hand over Akaashi, I promise to let you stay by his side"_  
  
 _I still don't trust him, words can't deceive me, this might be a trap considering all the police that was with him have their guns ready to shoot. Who knows what might happen if I let my guard down._  
  
 _"If you still don't trust me, I'll break this gps that I have with Akaashi's chip registered on it. We couldn't make copies of the one's who are dead, I'll even make the police throw their guns away. Just please trust me." He pleaded and after that I heard loud cracking noises. I took a small peak from my hiding spot and saw that he stepped on the gps ge walk holding and the police had threw all thri weapons and gears._  
  
 _I was about to decide to never trust them but then Akaashi's chest glow and in a soft voice said_  
  
 _"Thank you, Bokuto Koutarou"_  
  
 _I couldn't hold my tears as those 4 words were out. It's his voice, the voice I long to hear_  
  
 _"His last thoughts would be able to be said by him through the chip, you should hear it by now. Take your time, Bokuto, I'll wait, we'll wait" Father said and he sat on the muddy ground and waited._  
  
 _His last thoughts were about thanking me? Akaashi, I should be the one thanking you. You saved me with your words and actions, though you're not that expressive in emotions, you always make sure that everyone around you is safe and sound. You're always there to keep up with my emo mode, no one other than you can handle those in such a good manner. You're so special to me, I'm not ready to let you go yet._  
  
"I'm still not ready to let go of you, Akaashi" I said and wiped my tears off my face.  
  
Even though Father gave me all the answers I needed, I still couldn't forgive him for he was the reason Akaashi died when we jumped off the boat. He said that when he saw the both of us were in the water, he clicked a button, a very small button on the gps that could deactivate the chip in the dead person's body, he did it because of fear that we might escape and rebel and tell the world about what he did, even though his reasons were true and pure, he still doesn't have the right about someone's life, they aren't born to be used as someone's toy or expirement, they're born because they deserve to live.  
  
The letter that Akaashi's parents made were buried with him, along with the things we found inside the envelope. I opened the letter the day before the funeral and read it to Akaashi in a small room and it says  
  
 _-_  
  
 _Our Child, Akaashi,_  
  
 _By the time you read this, you're probably a successful man with children and have your own company to handle. We are truly sorry for not telling you this sooner, we just feel like you're still not ready before but I know you are now. We wanted to tell you this in person but the chips implanted to us has only a small time limit, a small time to support you to grow and other than that, were just simulation to keep up with you. We don't want to leave you alone, you're our precious child. We'll be guiding you through heaven and will be looking out for you._  
  
 _Our house is actually new, when you woke up after the coma, the doctors said that you love looking at the ocean so we dicided to buy the closest looking mansion we could find that is located near the ocean so that you'd enjoy living there. But we didn't realize that many people knew about your condition so they flooded the Koutarou's and tried making him a bad person, so the government had to silence us, these are from the conditions that was made from we agreed to put a chip in you as a replacement of your heart and we have no regrets, as long as you're happy._  
  
 _Please protect Bokuto too, I know he's having a hard time, the both of you can help each other to achieve greater things. We love you so much._  
  
 _-_  
  
After I read that, a single tear escaped from Akaashi's closed eyes and that somehow gave my mind peace and hope that the world can still have good sides even though it can be really cruel. I still couldn't accept how bsd things were for that precious owl, making it hard for me to go to the ocean I once loved. I just want to be away from the ocean.  
  
I just wished I could freeze time at 17, take 3 years of my life back, just to have one last talk with him, one final toss, one final walking at the seashore with him, one last barbecue hunting with him, and one last hug with him, a tight one.  
  
"Thank you, Akaashi Keiji, until next life"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfiction, some parts of the story are fiction that I made up for the story to make sense. I did my best to do research especially those who needs deeper digging, the Heart on A Chip, andContext Dependent Memory are the subjects I put my whole effort in. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story and please do share your thoughts and share it to others if you like it ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
